I JUST WANNA SAY I LOVE YOU
by Uzukachi
Summary: Sasuke mulai mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Sasuke dan Naruto? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! :D
1. Chapter 1

HAI MINNA-SAN :D KITA KETEMU LAGI ^_^

aku persembahkan fanfic SasuNaru again nih XD

kalau begitu selamat membaca :)

**X0X0X **

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own them.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

.

"Dobe! Kau mengerti tidak, sih?"

Keluhan tersebut berasal dari seorang bocah kelas 5 SD berambut raven—sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kali ini seorang bocah berambut pirang yang menyahut—sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lalu? Kenapa dari tadi salah terus? Dan jangan lihat ke depan, Usuratonkachi! Lihat bukumu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak biasa.

"Iya, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ok, ternyata mengajari Uzumaki Naruto itu tidaklah mudah. Lihat saja bocah pirang di depannya itu! Bukannya memperhatikan pelajarannya, malah cengar-cengir tak jelas.

Berawal saat Naruto mendapatkan nilai rendah saat ulangan matematika. Well, tidak kali ini saja Naruto mendapatkan nilai jelek, hampir setiap ulangan ia selalu mendapatkan nilai terburuk di kelasnya. Jujur saja, dulu—sebelum Naruto sekelas dengan Sasuke—bocah pirang itu sebenarnya anak yang rajin, ia tidak pernah tidur di dalam kelas, dan selalu memperhatikan guru di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kualitas belajar bocah pirang itu menurun—membuat Sasuke merasa heran sendiri. Dan kenapa juga harus Sasuke yang mengajari bocah pirang di depannya itu? Salahkan Kakashi-Sensei yang seenaknya saja mengklaim dirinya menjadi seorang guru privat bagi Naruto.

"Kau bisa lebih serius tidak sih, Dobe?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

'Plak'

Tamparan kecil mendarat mulus di pipi Sasuke.

"Ada serangga," ujar Naruto.

'TWITCH'

"Ck, aku pulang, Dobe!" Sasuke menutup buku-bukunya dengan kasar, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Cukup, tidak ada gunanya mengajari bocah pirang itu. Sasuke terlalu lelah hari ini. Untung saja ia masih menahan kesabarannya atas perbuatan Naruto tadi.

Sasuke menyambar tasnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit tan menahannya. Alhasil, Sasuke terhenti dan menoleh pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap datar.

"Terima kasih, dan hati-hati di jalan."

Sadar atau tidak, wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. Senyum Naruto memang dapat melelehkan siapapun. Inilah alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa marah pada bocah pirang itu. Naruto itu terlalu manis di matanya—tapi terkadang juga menyebalkan.

"Iya, Dobe." Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya—bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Besok...pulang sekolah, kita belajar lagi." lanjutnya.

"Iya, Sasuke." ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini sensei akan mengukur kekuatan berlari kalian, pertama-tama kalian harus pemanasan, dan bla...bla...bla..."

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan perkataan Guy-Sensei dengan malas. Hari ini matahari cukup menyengat, dan Guy-Sensei malah menyuruh berlari? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke menoleh pada bocah pirang di sampingnya. Heran, karena bocah itu terlihat begitu...semangat?

"Baiklah, mulai berbaris dengan rapi! Kita mulai pemanasan!" kata Guy-Sensei dengan semangat. Seluruh murid-murid mulai berbaris dengan rapi, dan mulai mengikuti instruksi pemanasan dari Guy-Sensei.

Keringat mulai turun di dahi Sasuke. Pemanasan saja membuatnya lelah begini, apalagi jika berlari? Entah hanya perasaan atau apa, pemanasan yang di berikan oleh Sensei beralis tebal itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Ck, benar-benar semangat masa muda. Sasuke sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ok! Sensei akan memanggil nama kalian masing-masing. Pertama-tama Sensei akan mengambil lima orang saja. Yang pertama, Inuzuka Kiba!"

Bocah bertato segitiga yang ternyata adalah Inuzuka Kiba itu langsung berjalan menuju garis start, dan berdiri di sana.

"Hyuga Neji,"

Kali ini bocah bermata lavender yang maju.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Well, sebenarnya ia sungguh-sangat-malas-berlari. jangan sampai namanya di panggil.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto dengan semangat menuju garis start. Membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku pasti menang, Dattebayo!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Ok, yang keempat adalah Rock Lee!" kata Guy-Sensei semangat. "Selamat berjuang, Lee!" ujar Guy-Sensei memberi semangat.

"Tentu saja, Sensei!" Lee mengarahkan jempol jarinya sambil memperlihatkan gigi putih berkilatnya kepada Guy-Sensei—membuat seluruh murid ber-sweatdrop ria, termasuk Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memutar kedua bola matanya. Benar saja, Guy-Sensei dan Lee itu bagaikan Ayah dan Anak. Lihat saja penampilan mereka? Sangat mirip.

"Yang terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecah kecil. Dengan langkah malas ia menuju garis start—menuju tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ok! Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Sensei akan meniup peluitnya. Ingat, lari jarak pendek hanyalah memutari lapangan ini sekali saja. Kalian harus berlari secepat mungkin, dan kalahkan musuh kalian masing-masing. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" seru semuanya.

Dan mereka semua mengambil ancang-ancang start jongkok. Wajah mereka semua begitu serius, terutama Naruto—membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana melihat perubahan raut wajah bocah pirang itu.

"Bersedia.."

Sasuke pun mulai serius menatap ke depan.

"Siap.."

'Prriiiiittt'

Guy-Sensei meniup peluitnya dengan keras. Para peserta mulai berlari dengan antusiasnya. Lee dan Naruto berada di posisi terdepan. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke pun mulai mempercepat laju larinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan matahari yang mulai menyengat menusuk kulitnya. Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah berharap ia bisa mendahului Naruto secepatnya. Sasuke sempat heran, tubuh bocah pirang itu terlihat mungil, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang sangat lincah. Seperti ninja.

Sasuke sempat melihat dua bocah—sepertinya merupakan para senpai—yang sedang bermain bola di tengah lapangan. Salah satu bocah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola tersebut begitu keras. Ketika...

'BUAGH'

"DOBE!"

Seketika para peserta pelari menghentikan aktifitas berlari mereka saat mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada Naruto yang kini telah terkapar tidak berdaya.

Sasuke mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya.

"DOBE!" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

"Cepat! Bawa dia ke ruangan kesehatan!" kata Guy-Sensei cemas.

Mereka bertiga—Kiba, Lee, dan Sasuke—mulai mengangkat Naruto, membawa bocah pirang itu ke ruangan kesehatan.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris birunya yang cantik. Naruto telah tersadar kembali.

"Di mana...aku?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Sasuke!" Naruto reflek terbangun, "Aw.." ia meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Idiot! Jangan bangun dengan cara seperti itu, bodoh! Kepalamu masih sakit!" nada Sasuke begitu keras—tapi tersirat kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Go-gomen.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

Naruto memegangi dahinya yang telah di plester dengan kapas. Lalu kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada lututnya yang juga tampak di perban. Ah, sepertinya setelah ia terkena bola, ia juga sempat tersandung batu, dan kemudian terjatuh.

"Kau mengobatiku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Jawabanmu ambigu sekali, Teme!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat dirinya tampak imut.

"Kiba, Lee, dan aku yang membawamu ke sini. Dan..ya, aku yang mengobatimu." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Arigato, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke sempat merona.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Dobe." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Dan hari ini kau tidak usah belajar privat denganku, Dobe. Pulang saja, dan istira—"

"Jangan," potong Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran. "Ehm, maksudku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menunda mengajar." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya, Dobe?"

"TEME!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"DOBE! Kau bisa mengerjakannya tidak, sih? Kenapa dari tadi salah terus?"

"Aku lupa, Sasuke."

"Perhatikan bukumu! Jangan melihat padaku terus!"

"Iya, Sasuke."

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kenapa begitu sulit mengasah otak 'Dobe' bocah pirang di depannya itu? Atau mungkin selama ini dirinya tidak begitu jelas mengajarkan? Kalau begini terus, pasti Kakashi-Sensei akan menuntutnya! Duuh...

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Apa, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lelah.

"Maaf ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpati.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lupakan! Lebih baik kita pulang," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Sasuke selalu sabar mengajari dirinya. Dari dulu Naruto sudah mengagumi Sasuke. Bocah berambut raven itu pernah menolongnya di saat ia tengah kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

FLASHBACK

"Kenapa menagis?"

"Hiks...mainanku hilang...tadi aku menaluhnya di cini, tapi waktu belmain cama teman-teman, tiba-tiba cudah hilang. Hueee~"

"Cup, cup...tenang caja, aku akan menyalikannya untukmu. Mainanmu sepelti apa bentuknya?"

"Bentuknya bulat, di campingnya ada beci yang bica di putal, dan bica mengelualkan cuala nyanyian, cepelti kotak mucik."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cali sama-sama!"

Mata bulat bocah berambut pirang itu berbinar—tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang mau membantunya. Di raihnya tangan bocah berambut raven itu dengan cengiran khasnya, dan memulai mencari sang mainan.

Tidak menyangka beberapa menit kemudian, mainan si bocah berambut pirang itu ketemu juga.

"Syukullah, akhilnya ketemu," ujar sang bocah raven.

"Iya, telima kacih ehmm..."

"Sasuke. Panggil aku begitu,"

"Cacuke?"

Bocah raven itu tersenyum mengangguk.

"Sasuke, di kelas 1-A. Kau?"

"Ujumaki Nalluto. 1-D. Yolochiku Cacuke!" Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, Nalluto. Aku halus segela kembali. Sampai ketemu lagi." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, dan pergi meninggalkan sosok Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat.

FLASHBACK END

Setelah pengalamannya tersebut, akhirnya Naruto mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok bocah berambut raven tersebut. Dan impiannya untuk mengenal bocah berambut raven itu terwujud juga. Akhirnya ia bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke, bahkan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Tapi...kapankah perasaannya tersampaikan? Kapan Sasuke menyadari perasaannya? Atau mungkinkah Naruto yang harus mengutarakan perasaannya? Tapi ia takut...takut akan jawaban Sasuke yang berbeda dengan pemikirannya.

'I just wanna say i love you, Teme'

Kenapa mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu sulit?

.

.

.

TBC

GIMANA? Jelek ? Mau di lanjutin nggak? XD

Kalau begitu aku minta pendapat kalian semua :D

Flame di terima *tapi yang membangun ya!*

R

E

V

I

E

W

(~^_^)~


	2. Chapter 2

HAI MINNA-SAN! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENGUPDATE FANFIC INI! XD

Aku pikir fanfic ini bakal terlantar karena aku gag punya ide untuk melanjutkannya, apalagi aku ini udah kelas 3 lho *mau ujian*! banyak banget tugas-tugas menumpuk membanjiri hari-hariku T.T *author curhat* Makasih banget lho yang udah baca, review, dan fav fanfic ini, gag nyangka~ T.T *terharu*

Ok, kalau gitu aku mau balas review dulu :D

**Asahi Kagari-kun:** Ah, ini yang pertama review fanficku! Makasih yaaa~ XD *hug* #plak Hehe syok karena baru kelas 1 si dobe udah jatuh cinta? Itu bukan hal yg biasa, banyak kok anak-anak kecil yg udah tau main cinta-cintaan :D *gubrak* percaya atau nggak, aku pernah jatuh cinta waktu masih kls 2 SD XD #plak *sesat* Ok, ini udah update :D

**Akasuna no Aruta:** Makasih udah review, ah di fav juga nih? Q.Q makasih banggeeett T^T Nih udah di update, maaf ya lama nunggu :)

**sasunaru4ever:** Dari pertama sampai sekarang sasunaru4ever selalu review fanficku! Makasih yaaa T.T aku sebenarnya penasaran sama kamu, karena gag pernah log in saat review! atau memang gag punya ID? Ada FB atau Twitter gag? Aku pengen kenalan :D Ok sasunaru4ever ini ficnya udah di update ^^

**NaluNaluNalu:** Hehe jangan galau dong, ini udah lanjut kok :D Hehe kenapa senyum-senyum baca fic ini? wkwkwk :3 Yosh! makasih atas semangatnya d^^b

**Rose:** Kecil-kecil cabe rawit? Hahaha emang XD Yosh! ini udah di update :D

Ok, kayaknya segitu aja deh yang review :D

Kita mulai ceritanya ya!

.

.

.

"Ini hasil ulangan perbaikanmu," ucap Kakashi-Sensei melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

Naruto memungut kertas-kertas tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat nilai-nilai yang tertera di lembaran kertas tersebut.

"I-ini hasilku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Kakashi mengangguk malas.

"Selamat belajar kembali, Uzumaki."

30, 25, 45, 50. Itulah hasil nilainya. Ah, nilai yang buruk.

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own them**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

**X0X0X0X**

**.**

Seorang bocah pirang keluar dari ruangan kantor guru. Bocah pirang tersebut menghela nafas. Di tangannya telah terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang ternyata adalah hasil ulangan perbaikannya. Ah, bagaimana ini? Ini semua gara-gara dirinya yang tak serius belajar dengan si bocah raven. Pasti setelah ini, Sasuke akan memarahinya.

.

.

.

"DOBE BODOOOHH...! NILAI MACAM APA INI?" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Err...cuma segitu yang bisa kudapatkan, Sasuke." ujar Naruto polos.

"Cuma? Kau bilang cuma?" Sasuke melotot

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Go-gomene, Suke." ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Usuratonkachi," decaknya pelan.

Sasuke benar-benar kecewa pada Naruto. Nilai apa-apaan itu? Hanya orang idiot yang bergelar nilai seperti itu. Ya, Sasuke memang sangat kecewa dengan Naruto. Kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu ini mengajari bocah pirang itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Apakah dirinya terlalu rumit mengajari Naruto? Terlalu keras kah ia? Tapi selama ini Naruto selalu baik-baik saja memperhatikan dirinya. Di mana letak kesalahannya?

"Dengar dobe, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar serius denganku, tak ada ampun! Mengerti?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, entah kenapa Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya, Sasuke." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut—membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. Tentu saja Naruto bahagia, karena bocah raven itu tak membenci dirinya bahkan masih ingin meladeni dirinya. Ini bukti bahwa Sasuke sangat peduli padanya, bukan? Selain itu mulai hari ke depan, Naruto akan tetap bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Do-dobe idiot," decak Sasuke terbata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ah, inilah kelemahan seorang Uchiha. Selalu luluh pada senyum si bocah pirang.

"Ayo, teme!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke.

"E-eh? Mau kemana dobe?"

"Kantin. Aku traktir!"

"H-hei!"

Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke berkutik. Sekarang ia hanya ingin mengajak bocah raven itu makan bersamanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah." ujarnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

KE ESOKAN HARINYA

Tatapan guru bermasker itu mengarah pada dua orang bocah yang telah berada di seberang mejanya—memulai interogasi.

"Kau sudah melihat hasil ulangan perbaikan kemarin kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi-Sensei dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu nilainya sangat...buruk?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu kesimpulannya kan, Sasuke?"

"Mohon maaf Sensei. Aku tahu aku kurang serius mengajari Naruto. Aku terlalu rumit memberikan penjelasannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajari Naruto lebih baik lagi."

Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat Naruto gugup seketika. Oh, ayolah~ ini bukan acara akad nikah, kan? Seakan-akan guru bermasker di depannya itu merupakan seorang penghulu yang memberikan beberapa pertanyaan ijab kabul kepada Sasuke. Dan Naruto takut jika Sasuke salah mengucapkan kalimat, "Saya terima nikahnya Uzumaki Naruto bin Namikaze Minato bla...bla...bla..." Ok, mungkin Naruto terlalu berkhayal tinggi. Benar-benar konyol.

"Aku hargai perkataanmu itu, Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya." ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke mulai sedikit bingung.

"Masalahnya ada pada bocah pirang di sampingmu itu," ujar Kakashi menatap Naruto. Otomatis, Sasuke juga memandang bocah pirang yang tepat berada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau butuh penyegaran, Naruto." ucap Kakashi. "Keluarlah, lihatlah dunia. Agar kau bisa menjernihkan otakmu itu." lanjutnya.

"Maksud Sensei...pergi berlibur?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dan untukmu Sasuke. Aku sarankan kau menemani Naruto. Kau boleh mengajari Naruto di luar sana. Besok hari minggu, pergunakan waktu liburan itu sebaik-baiknya. Bertanggung jawablah!" kata Kakashi menjelaskan.

"EH?" seru Sasuke, Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh memilih tempat liburan kalian. Mungkin bersuasana sejuk, segar, dan membuat pikiran jernih." ujar Kakashi. "Atau...bisa ku sebut dengan...pantai?" lanjut Kakashi tersenyum misterius di balik maskernya.

Entah kenapa mendengar kata pantai, bayangan laut mulai terlintas di benak Naruto. Ia menelan ludah.

"Baiklah! Kalian boleh pergi dari ruanganku. Dan selamat bersenang-senang." kata Kakashi.

.

.

.

Terik matahari mulai menyinari sekitar pantai Konoha. Angin laut yang sejuk mulai meniupkan beberapa helai rambut si raven.

"Dobe! Ayo kemari! Jangan main pasir terus!" seru Sasuke

Entah kenapa sejak satu jam yang lalu bocah pirang itu hanya sibuk bermain pasir di pinggir pantai. Memang, saat pertama kali ke pantai, Naruto sangat mengagumi pemandangannya. Tapi setelah itu, ia hanya duduk di pinggir pantai dan akhirnya bermain pasir bersama anak-anak TK yang menjadi temannya.

'Usuratonkachi' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo, dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh, tu-tunggu Sasuke! Aku belum selesai, nanti mereka menangis!"

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk bermain hal-hal bodoh seperti itu!" Sasuke mulai protes.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke masih menarik Naruto.

"M-mau kemana?" wajah Naruto tiba-tiba pucat.

"Berenang," jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang buka bajumu!" perintahnya

"Ti-tidak mau!" elak Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, lalu pergi.

"Dobe, tunggu! HEI!" Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Kau...tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. Ah, akhirnya ketahuan juga. Inilah sebabnya mengapa bocah pirang ini terlihat sangat galau melihat laut di depannya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Percuma berbohong.

"Akan ku ajari," kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia segera berbalik memandang bocah raven itu. Tatapannya membuat Naruto terhenyak seketika.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke menarik Naruto pelan.

Kedua kaki Naruto mulai menyentuh permukaan air di bawahnya. Bersyukur, karena ombaknya tak terlalu besar. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut pirang itu tampak bersinar tertiup angin. Naruto masih menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau mengajarinya berenang. Apalagi orang itu adalah Sasuke sendiri. Genggaman tangan bocah raven itu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Kemarilah, dobe. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Sasuke.

Kini air laut itu telah sampai sebatas pinggang Naruto.

"Hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah pertahanan pernapasan. Kau harus bisa menahan napasmu dengan menenggelamkan wajahmu ke dalam air. Mau coba?" usul Sasuke

Naruto menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Tenang, dobe. Kau hanya tinggal mencelupkan wajahmu ke dalam air. Sekarang kau tarik nafas dan membuangnya. Lakukan itu selama satu menit." jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mulai melatih pernapasannya. Ia mulai menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Ia lakukan selama semenit.

"Nah, sekarang masukkan wajahmu ke dalam air, lalu keluarkanlah udara dalam paru-paru lewat hidung di dalam air. Saat kau tidak dapat menahannya lagi, kau bisa menghentikannya dengan memunculkan wajahmu di atas permukaan air. Hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu setelahnya ia memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

"PUUAAAH!" seru Naruto saat memunculkan wajahnya di atas permukaan air.

"Dua menit. Rekor yang cukup bagus bagi pemula." ujar Sasuke. "Lakukan lagi, dobe!" lanjutnya.

Dan Naruto mulai melakukan latihan pernapasan tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Cukup, dobe. Sekarang kita latihan mengapung." ujar Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai memegang kedua tangan Naruto, membuat posisi tubuh bocah pirang itu telengkup.

"Sa-Sasuke.."

"Tidak apa-apa, dobe. Aku akan tetap memegang tanganmu. Sekarang coba gerakkan kakimu,"

Dengan sedikit hati-hati, Naruto mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tempo yang sedang.

"Lebih cepat, dobe."

Dan akhirnya tubuh Naruto mulai berjalan ke depan. Dayungan kakinya sangat bagus bagi pemulai. Sasuke mulai mundur beberapa langkah agar Naruto leluasa memajukan tubuhnya.

"Cukup, dobe. Kau hampir bisa mengapung dan mahir berenang menggunakan kakimu." kata Sasuke cukup senang.

"Dan terakhir, kau harus latihan mendayungkan tanganmu ke depan. Lalu setelah kau mahir berenang kau bisa lakukan gaya apa saja. Ayo, dobe. Cobalah!"

Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya—mendayungkannya.

"Ah!" Naruto hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, andai saja Sasuke tak memegang...pinggangnya.

Tangan Sasuke berada di sisi pinggang Naruto, menahannya agar Naruto tetap mengapung, agar leluasa mendayung. Tapi sentuhan itu...seketika membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya—membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi kecoklatannya.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya mengajari Naruto berenang. Tapi tidak seperti mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Bocah pirang itu sangat mudah di ajarkan berenang.

"Kali ini aku tidak membantumu, dobe. Kau harus berenang sendiri. Aku akan mulai menjauh, dan kau harus berenang mendekatiku." ucap Sasuke. Ia mulai mundur beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Cobalah dobe.." lanjutnya

Naruto masih belum bergerak di tempatnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menggapaimu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah...sedih

"Dobe? Bicara apa sih? Aku yakin kau bisa!" jawab Sasuke. "Ayo, kemarilah!" lanjutnya.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, Naruto akhirnya mulai berenang—dengan susah payah—menuju Sasuke.

"Sedikit lagi, Naruto!"

Dan pada akhirnya tubuh kecil itu menggapai tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya.

"Dapat!" seru Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku..aku bisa, Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan nafas tak karuan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Iya, aku tahu dobe."

Dan seketika senyuman itu membuat Naruto terhenyak. Senyuman Sasuke begitu lembut dan...tulus. Wajah bocah raven itu terlihat begitu tampan di matanya. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto tahu bahwa sosok Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk di cintai. Terlalu sulit untuk di raih.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku sehingga kau menatapku seperti itu, Usuratonkachi?"

Suara Sasuke mulai menyadarkan Naruto.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Sasuke." ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

'krucuk krucuk' tiba-tiba suara perut Naruto berbunyi.

"Kau lapar dobe?" tanya Sasuke

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini perutnya berbunyi sih?

"Ayo kembali ke darat. Kali ini aku yang traktir kau makan," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh, ta-tapi—"

"Tak perlu sungkan, dobe. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengira bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto ternyata menyenangkan juga. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan liburan seperti ini. Dan benar apa yang di katakan Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto memang butuh liburan untuk membuat otak 'dobe'nya itu dapat berpikir jernih. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia harus repot-repot meladeni Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau peduli pada orang lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sosok Naruto membuat Sasuke...penasaran. Ia seperti teringat kejadian masa lampau yang sulit untuk ia ingat sampai sekarang. Sasuke merasa ia sudah pernah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya. Sasuke bisa merasakannya, tapi ia tetap tidak tahu.

"Kita mau ke mana, teme?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ikut saja, dobe. Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Hari ini Naruto sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan bocah raven itu. Pertama, Sasuke menemaninya ke pantai, mengajari dirinya berenang, mentraktirnya makan, menaiki perahu, memancing ikan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Lalu sekarang? Apalagi yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto?

"Ayo dobe," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja, karena mereka tengah menaiki batu-batu karang yang lumayan besar. Tangan mereka menggenggam satu sama lain agar tidak jatuh.

"Hari menjelang sore, teme. Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Duduk di sini, dobe." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk batu di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Coba lihat ke depan sana." Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu di depannya.

"Matahari?" tanya Naruto

"Sebentar lagi sunset, dobe. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." ucap Sasuke.

Jadi Sasuke mengajaknya kemari untuk melihat matahari terbenam? Ini memang hal biasa, tapi bagi Naruto ini adalah hal yang tak biasa. Berdua melihat matahari terbenam bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai.

"Mulai menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh, dobe." ucap Sasuke.

Lalu mereka berdua mulai menghitung mundur. Naruto sangat menikmati—betapa indahnya matahari itu terbenam.

"Tiga, dua, satu!" ucap mereka serempak.

Akhirnya matahari tersebut benar-benar telah tenggelam. Langit mulai gelap dan menampakkan bintang-bintang petang yang menghiasi suasana malam hari.

"Aku suka," gumam Naruto tampak senang.

"Aku juga," gumam Sasuke.

"Arigato, Sasuke." ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Entah kenapa kali ini senyum Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto."

Ombak mulai terdengar beralunan. Angin berhembus meniupkan rambut pirang dan raven bersamaan. Kaki yang tanpa alas itu menginjak pasir di bawahnya. Sementara bintang-bintang membuat suasana di pantai tersebut lebih hidup. Kedua bocah itu masih berjalan di pinggir pantai, menikmati suasana malam yang begitu indah di lihat.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Naruto mulai berdebar saat berjalan berdampingan bersama bocah raven tersebut. Apakah malam ini Naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke?

"Sasu—"

belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"I-ini?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda di bawah kakinya—benda yang membuat ia berhenti berjalan. Sasuke terkesiap memandangi benda tersebut.

'Bentuknya bulat, di campingnya ada beci yang bica di putal, dan bica mengelualkan cuala nyanyian, cepelti kotak mucik'

'Baiklah, ayo kita cali sama-sama!'

"Sasuke!"

Seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Benda ini mengingatkanku sesuatu." jawab Sasuke menyodorkan benda tersebut ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak melihat benda tersebut. "I-ini?"

"Hueeee~ mainanku cudah di ambil olang~"

Seketika suara tersebut membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Tenang Inari-chan~ jangan menangis. Nii-chan pasti akan menemukannya untukmu." ujar suara bocah lelaki kecil mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati mereka.

"M-mau apa?" tanya anak kecil tersebut mulai ketakutan.

"Jangan takut. Kalian mencari ini, bukan?" Sasuke menyodorkan benda tersebut kepada anak kecil yang menangis tadi.

Seketika wajah anak kecil tersebut tampak gembira.

"Iya! Benda ini yang Inali cali," ucap anak kecil tersebut. "Telima kacih Nii-chan!" lanjutnya tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan," ujar bocah kecil satunya lagi—mungkin umurnya sekitar tujuh tahun.

"Inari, Kazuo! Ayo kemari!" seru seorang wanita yang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kaa-san!" seru keduanya, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sosok Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Sasuke? Apa mereka mencari benda yang kau dapatkan tadi?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

'Syukullah akhilnya ketemu'

'Iya, telima kacih ehm..'

'Sasuke, panggil aku begitu'

'Cacuke?'

"Sasuke!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersadar saat mendengar suara panggilan Naruto.

"Apa, dobe?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada sebuah suara yang membuatku teringat sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu," Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

Naruto tertegun. Mungkinkah...Sasuke mulai mengingat dirinya di masa lalu? Naruto yakin, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan benda yang Sasuke temukan tadi. Benda yang berupa mainan—mirip seperti punya Naruto dulu. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat kecewa, karena Sasuke tidak mengingatnya, padahal sampai sekarang Naruto masih ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian di saat Sasuke menolongnya menemukan mainannya yang hilang. Kenapa Sasuke bisa melupakannya?

'Tentu saja ia lupa, karena aku bukan apa-apa baginya' batin Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Tapi walaupun Sasuke melupakannya, sekarang tidak penting lagi. Karena sampai kapanpun Naruto tetap menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa dobe?"

"Aku...aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Aneh ya? Gomen ya kalau ficnya gag bagus n(_ _)n *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mau di lanjutin nggak? O.o

Kalau begitu aku minta pendapat kalian semua :D

FLAME DI TERIMA! Asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang ber-pen-di-di-kan! Yang membangun yo! d^^b

R

E

V

I

E

W

(~^_^)~


	3. Chapter 3

HAI! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 3 UPDATE JUGA! XD

Maaf ya udah nunggu lama :D *maklum habis selesai Ulangan Semester*

Hehe sebelum itu, aku mau balas review dulu! XD

**sasunaru4ever:** Ini udah di update XD Hehehe btw, aku udah add fb kamu lho ya! Mksih confirmnya ;) Iya, Sasu punya penyakit pikun kali, makanya lupa :D #plak *bcnda* itu...err~ sayang banget di chap 3 ini soal itu belum di bahas ^^a

**chielasu88:** Thnkz udah RnR! Nih udah update XD hehe salam kenal juga ^^ Eh? Fic ini sweet? hehe mksih atas pujiannya :D ehm...Sasuke baru kali ini sekelas sama Naruto, kan mereka cuma ketemu waktu masih kls 1 SD, itupun mereka beda kelas :D

**ayako:** Nih udah update! mksih udah RnR :D Slm kenal ya Ayako-chan XD

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:** Mksih RnR nya Ashahi-chan XD *hug* #plak mksih banget ya coz selalu follow fanfic ini, maaf kalau nunggu lama :) Ini udah update! Kakashi memang mirip papa comblang di sini, dia merupakan kunci utama bersatunya SasuNaru XD *Soal hukum-menghukum Sasuke, cuma alasan aja hehehe*

YOSH! Kayaknya segini aja deh~ kalau gitu kita mulai ceritanya! XD

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy.**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

**XOXOXOX**

**.  
><strong>

Di SD Konoha yang damai.

14:00 pm

"SALAH DOBE!"

"Jangan berteriak teme!"

"Makanya serius, idiot!"

"Grrraah bisa tidak jangan mengataiku idiot setiap kalinya? BAKATEME!"

Err—mungkin suasananya tidak begitu damai bagi kedua bocah ini.

'Teme menyebalkan!' batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto tidak percaya bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah Sasuke. Kenapa bocah di depannya itu begitu pemarah dan tidak sabaran? Naruto tahu, pasti semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di malam itu. Di mana Naruto menyatakan perasaannya.

FLASHBACK

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, Sasuke."

"Apa, dobe?"

"Aku...aku menyukaimu."

Hening..

'Bletak'

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan, teme! Sakit tahu!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit...benjol.

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, dobe!"

"H-hah? Ta-tapi aku..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo, usuratonkachi! Angin laut sudah membuat otakmu beku bukan tambah encer!"

"APA KAU BILANG? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, TE—"

"Shut up, dobe!"

Naruto terbungkam

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto—lebih tepatnya menyeret.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seakan-akan pengakuannya hanya seperti angin lalu bagi Sasuke.

FLASHBACK END

"Menyedihkan..." gumam Naruto lesu

"Ulangi sekali lagi, usuratonkachi!"

Ck, Naruto ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sasuke yang berisik itu. Apa ini kelakuan seorang Uchiha? Tidakkah seharusnya Sasuke bersikap lebih lembut seperti biasanya? Cara belajar seperti ini bukan membuat Naruto pintar tapi malah membuat Naruto tambah idiot.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, setidaknya kau harus lebih serius memperhatikan pelajaranku, dobe!"

Perkataan Sasuke seketika membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Atau sebenarnya kau itu...homo?"

'TWITCH'

"CUKUP TEME!" Naruto menggebrak mejanya—membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

Wajah Naruto memerah, bukan karena tersipu ataupun malu. Ia geram—tidak terima dengan perkataan bocah raven di depannya itu!

"Kau marah, Naruto?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Setidaknya ada alasan kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan nada tak biasa.

"Tentu saja ada alasannya dobe! Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak serius belajar dari tadi? AKU LELAH DOBE!"

Naruto terbelalak.

"Kalau kau lelah kenapa kau masih mau saja meladeniku, teme!"

"Kau idiot atau apa hah? Ujian semester tingga beberapa minggu lagi! Aku tidak mau jika kau mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah! Kakashi-Sensei telah mempercayaiku untuk mengurusmu! SETIDAKNYA HARGAI AKU DOBE!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menghargaimu, teme! Tapi kau begitu keras mengajariku! Aku benci dirimu yang seperti itu!"

"Aku begitu demi kebaikanmu, dobe! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA LEBIH SERIUS MEMPERHATIKANKU! AGAR AKU TIDAK BERSIKAP KERAS PADAMU!"

Nafas Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berderu tidak karuan setelah perdebatan tersebut. Keduanya bertatapan layaknya musuh. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Tch, lihat saja teme! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke—berpose seolah-olah berkata, "aku ini hebat!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengajari seorang 'dobe' sepertimu."

Naruto terbelalak kembali mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang-mungkin-sangat menusuk itu. Entah kenapa dada Naruto merasa berdenyut, sesak rasanya.

"Baiklah teme. Mulai sekarang kau bebas. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

Naruto menyambar semua peralatan alat tulisnya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ranselnya, dan mulai beranjak keluar kelas. "Dan satu lagi teme. Jangan percaya diri seolah-olah aku benar-benar menyukaimu." ucapnya membelakangi Sasuke. Dan setelah kalimat terakhirnya, bocah pirang itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Sial..." gumam Sasuke

"Kau bodoh Sasuke! Kenapa kau bersikap jahat padanya?" lanjutnya mulai merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Otouto?" tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki garis—semacam keriput di wajahnya.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam.

"Otouto!" seru pemuda tersebut—membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"Apa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

Ternyata pemuda tersebut merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi.

"Cepat ambil tomat-tomat itu, Sasuke. Kau dari tadi melamun seperti orang bodoh," ucap Itachi.

Ya, dua bersaudara itu sekarang berada di supermarket, sedang membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

'TWITCH'

"Setidaknya jangan mengataiku bodoh, Aniki!" sembur Sasuke kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri, Otouto. Makanya jangan melamun." Itachi mulai berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke tertegun. Sadar atau tidak, perdebatan ini membuat Sasuke teringat kembali pada Naruto. Membuat Sasuke mulai di himpit rasa bersalah. Bocah raven itu menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mulai sedikit khawatir. Heran dengan perubahan sikap adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aniki." jawab Sasuke pelan.

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu!" seru Itachi saat perjalanan pulang. "Ayo kembali ke sana, Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kau saja, Aniki. Aku mau lihat-lihat di sekitar sini dulu."

Itachi terlihat berpikir.

"Nanti Aniki bisa meneleponku." ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Itachi kemudian.

Sudah hampir lima menit Sasuke menelusuri toko-toko di perkotaan tersebut. Entah kenapa pemandangan di kota Konoha pada malam hari begitu terlihat indah di mata Sasuke—berbeda dengan suasana hatinya sekarang ini.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan di sebuah Kafe. Bocah raven itu terteggun melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenal dari kaca Kafe yang tembus pandang itu.

"Naruto?"

Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ya, Kafe yang bersuasana tenang seperti itu memang cocok untuk tempat bersantai. Tapi Naruto? Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa bocah pirang itu sedang belajar di dalam sana.

Seketika rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hati Sasuke. Andaikan ia di sana, menemani Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh menemui Naruto di dalam sana apalagi sampai menemaninya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada bocah pirang itu. Tapi saat ini waktunya belum tepat. Biarkan bocah pirang itu belajar sendiri, toh ini yang Naruto inginkan bukan? Huffft...lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas. Siapa coba yang membuat Naruto seperti itu kalau bukan dirinya sendiri? Benar-benar bodoh kau Sasuke!

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke pergi menjauhi kafe itu.

.

.

.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar, kau duluan saja." jawabnya.

"Oh, masih pusing dengan soal matematika tadi ya? Jangan terlalu serius Naruto, otak udangmu itu butuh istira—HEI!"

Lemparan buku tebal itu mengenai kepala Kiba.

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, Kiba! Dari pada kau? Baumu mirip anjing, pantas saja Hinata-chan menolakmu!" sembur Naruto mulai emosi.

"Err..." Kiba tak bisa berkutik.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kiba hanya bisa pergi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aah~ aku kan tadi salah bicara, maksudku kau terlalu menyiksa dirimu Naruto—ah bukan kau terlalu menyiksa otakmu yang terbatas itu," gerutu Kiba berbicara sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertera di buku tulisnya. Ia tak mengerti. Benar-benar tak mengerti! Ah—salah—ia tak mengerti karena otaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan sang bocah raven. Dua hari yang lalu, ia dan Sasuke bertengkar. Dan sampai sekarang ia tak berani berbicara pada Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto takut, mau di taruh di mana harga dirinya jika Naruto takut kepada Sasuke? Bukan itu...Naruto tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Inilah keputusan Naruto, tak akan pernah mengganggu kehidupan bocah Uchiha meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai bocah raven itu. Naruto benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Dan apa yang akan kau rasakan jika orang yang sangat kau sukai harus kau hindari dan kau jauhi? Apalagi jika orang itu bersikap dingin padamu? Sudahlah, tak perlu berbohong. Jawabannya mudah...Naruto merindukan Sasuke.

"Teme..." gumam Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Wajah bocah pirang itu terlihat ingin menangis.

Dan sepasang mata hitam kelam melihat keadaan itu.

.

.

.

"Ternyata di atas sini menyejukkan, pantas saja bocah Uchiha di hadapanku ini terlihat begitu betah."

Atap sekolah memang tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai. Baru saja Sasuke ingin memejamkan matanya. Suara pria paruh baya itu membuatnya harus membuka matanya kembali.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke reflek bangun dari tidurnya.

'Mau apa Sensei mesum ini kemari? Ah, mungkin dia mau menghukumku karena aku lalai dari tanggung jawabku sebagai guru privat' batin Sasuke

Guru bermasker itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres antara kau dengan Naruto." kata Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kau boleh menghukumku Sensei. Aku ini tak pantas menjadi pembimbing yang baik." ucap Sasuke.

Meskipun terdengar datar, Kakashi menyadari nada yang di keluarkan oleh murid kesayangannya itu. Nada yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan putus asa.

"Perasaanmu itu sama seperti Naruto." ucap Kakashi

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Maksud Sensei?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya—tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kakashi mendongak ke atas, melihat langit. "Langit itu biru, tapi tak seindah mata biru Naruto."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi barusan. Seakan gurunya itu sedang berpikir macam-macam tentang Naruto. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat perasaannya mulai...panas.

"Ya kan Sasuke?"

Damn! Sasuke benar-benar ingin meninju wajah guru bermasker di sampingnya itu.

"Menurutmu...Naruto itu bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat emosi Sasuke tertahan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Sasuke tertegun.

So...Naruto itu bagaimana? Gampang kan? Naruto itu berisik, hiperaktif, tak mau mengalah, dan seenaknya saja.

Sejak kapan mengenalnya? Tentu saja saat pertama kali aku duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD—ya, saat ini.

Kapan pertama kali bertemu? Tentu saja baru-baru ini! Di kelas 5 SD kan? Saat Naruto berkata 'hai' dan menjabat tanganku penuh antusias.

Itulah jawaban dari batin Sasuke. Tapi...

"Naruto...dia ceria, penuh kejutan, meskipun ceroboh tapi hanya dia yang mampu membuatku merasa menjadi Sasuke apa adanya."

"Aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi aku seperti mengenalnya begitu lama."

"Tentu saja pertemuan pertamaku dengannya terjadi saat aku baru menjadi murid kelas 5 SD. Aku baru kali ini sekelas dengannya."

Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke—atau mungkin dari hatinya.

"Mungkin ini aneh...karena saat itu aku begitu dekat dengan Naruto." ucap Sasuke sambil membayangkan dirinya bersama Naruto di pantai Konoha.

Naruto yang ngambek karena dirinya...

Naruto yang belajar berenang bersamanya...

Naruto yang tersenyum padanya...

Naruto yang membalas gandengan tangannya...

Naruto yang...menyatakan perasaannya.

Sasuke tertegun.

"Ah, sepertinya aku ada keperluan. Maaf Sasuke sudah mengikutimu kemari." Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Damn!

Gara-gara guru bermasker itu, Sasuke tak sengaja malah curhat!

'Damn! KUSO!' Sasuke membatin

Sudahlah...tak perlu ada kebohongan lagi.

Sasuke juga merindukan Naruto.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga! XD

Tapi Sorry masih bersambung ^^v

Nanti di Chapter 4 Semua bakalan terbongkar! Dari Sasuke yang lupa kenangannya, tentang perasaan Naruto, dan juga tentang mainan Naruto yang—agag aneh—untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Ah, mungkin di Chapter 4 SasuNaru bakal baikan lagi :D

So...tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya! Maaf kalau nunggunya lamaaaa banget ampe belumutan~ coz aku emang Author lelet yang suka sibuk ke sana-kemari XD *di timpuk readers*

Oh iya, jangan lupa baca fic oneshoot terbaruku, yang judulnya 'aku menyukaimu' di situ Sasuke sama Naruto masih Gennin *belum versi Shippuden*

Hehe, kalau Chapter 3 ini rada-rada gag nyambung coz si Authornya ini emang rada-rada err...ya begitulah~ XP

YOSH! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya! FLAME JUGA BOLEH! Terserah deh, yang penting membangun, agar fic ini selesai dan sukses :D *horeee* #ke-PD-an

Ya sutralah kalau begitu!

PLEASE REVIEW! \(^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

"Mainnya jangan jauh-jauh, Sasuke!"

"Uuh… kan Aniki tidak mau main denganku! Aku mau cali teman!"

"Tapi jangan pakai sepeda!"

"Iiihh~ aku mau pakai sepeda!"

"Nanti kau jatuh!"

"Biar saja!"

"Sasuke! Jangan mengayuh sembarangan!"

"Aku akan kembali sebental lagi!"

Aku.

Akan.

Kembali.

Aniki…

'Krak'

"HHUUAAAAAAAAA…!"

'Bruk!'

"SASUKEEEE…!"

**—xxxx—**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You Chapter 4  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own them.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

"Grrraaaahhh…! Hosh…hosh…"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari bocah raven, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Keringat mengucur di dahinya, nafasnya memburu. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Mimpi apa…itu?" tanya sang bocah raven pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memijit pelipisnya, nyeri rasanya. Apakah yang ia mimpikan tadi? Kejadian itu terasa familiar, apakah itu mimpi tentang masa lalunya? Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Di lihatnya jam weker, baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi—masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dari tidur. Ketika mulut Sasuke terasa kering ia turun dari kasurnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Syukurlah tak ada yang terbangun gara-gara teriakannya itu.

"Sasuke! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Baru saja sang bocah ingin membuka kulkas, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Aniki?"

"Kau tidak ada di kamarmu! Aku cemas karena mendengar kau berteriak. Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" sang Kakak bertanya menggebu-gebu.

"Te-tenang… aku cuma mimpi buruk," ucap Sasuke terbata.

Sang Kakak hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau membuat Kakak jantugan. Lain kali berdoa dulu sebelum tidur, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, membuat Itachi—sang Kakak—heran.

"Sasuke?"

"Aniki… Sebenarnya aku bermimpi terjatuh dari jurang."

"Apa?"

"Aku menggunakan sepeda, tiba-tiba sepedaku menginjak batu-batu kecil, aku oleng dan terjatuh dari jurang. Lalu setelah itu aku merasakan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu yang keras, dan itu sangat menyakitkan." Sasuke memegangi pelipisnya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

Itachi hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan sang Adik. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarnya.

"Sasuke…, kau ingat?"

"Hn?"

"Aku bilang, apa kau ingat! Kau ingat Sasuke?"

Sasuke mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan sang Kakak. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki?"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya…"

**—xxxx—**

'Bruk'

Bocah pirang alias Uzumaki Naruto menghampas tas sekolahnya di atas mejanya, baru kali ini ia terlambat dan di suruh membersihkan toilet sampai jam istirahat pertama tiba. Ia marah, lelah, lapar. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak hentu-hentinya memikirkan si bocah raven—u know is Sasuke—membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur, dan telat bangun. Lelah karena ia mulai merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, lapar karena sedari tadi ia memang belum makan—ah, salahkan Sasuke karena si bocah raven itu membuat nafsu makannya kurang.

Naruto menidurkan kepalanya, ia butuh istirahat sejenak.

"Bangun Naruto! Ayo ke kantin sama-sama!" seru bocah bertato segitiga, Kiba—teman baik Naruto.

"Kau saja, Kiba. Aku ngantuk~" ujar Naruto

"Ck, ngantuk sih boleh! Tapi perut tuh dari tadi berbunyi! Ayo makan, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit!" Kiba menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang di paksa begitu, akhirnya bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Oi, Nar! Matamu kenapa?" Kiba sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut. Apalagi dengan kantung mata yang mulai menghitam seperti itu. Bertambah lagi mata panda di kelas ini selain Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kau bilang mau ke kantin?" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang begitu datar—tidak seperti dirinya.

Kiba hanya bisa diam terpaku, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si bocah raven itu! Oh, Naruto kau terlalu menyukai Sasuke. Beginikah jika kau terlalu menyukai seseorang?

**—xxxx—**

"Uchiha sangat rajin ya, saat di jam istirahatpun ia tetap saja belajar."

Sasuke memandang seseorang yang sekarang duduk di seberang mejanya. Ya, bocah raven ini hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan. Ah, seperti halnya Naruto, ia juga sangat tak bernafsu makan. Tidurpun tak nyenyak, membuat ia mimpi buruk pula. Namun tak separah Naruto, si bocah raven ini terlalu tinggi harga dirinya—meskipun sebenarnya pikirannya kacau balau sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Hai," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Mau apa lagi Sensei mesum ini mendatanginya?

"Ah, aku hanya ingin membaca Icha-Icha Paradise saja, edisi terbaru nih. Di luar sangat berisik, perpustakaan memang tempat yang paling cocok untuk membaca,"

'Setidaknya membaca buku pengetahuan kan? Bukan buku porno seperti itu!' pikir Sasuke

'Ah, Sasuke… bukankah buku seperti itu juga pengetahuan?'

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Apa yang tadi Sasuke pikirkan?

Kakashi tetap tersenyum di balik maskernya—seperti sedang membaca pikiran murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, tadi pagi aku melihat Naruto membersihkan toilet. Sebenarnya aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Kasihan sekali anak itu, wajahnya terlihat lelah, bahkan kantung matanya menghitam,"

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa Sensei?" Sasuke memandang Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Buat apa seorang guru berbohong," kata Kakashi masih membaca novelnya.

Sasuke meremas pelipisnya.

'SI dobe itu masih saja memaksakan dirinya'

"Naruto memang memaksakan dirinya, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan, Sasuke?

Sasuke terdiam.

Kakashi memang benar. Sejak Sasuke bertengkar dengan Naruto, ia masih saja tak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu bersalah pada Naruto, dan tak ingin mengganggu kehidupan bocah pirang itu—ah, sudah kebiasaan Sasuke yang terlalu meninggikan harga dirinya—tapi, jika seperti ini terus juga tak akan baik, masalah tak akan pernah terselesaikan. Sasuke juga ingin melihat Naruto berusaha sendiri, apalagi saat di mana bocah pirang itu belajar serius di sebuah kafe akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke sebenarnya merasa senang, ia ingin sekali bertepuk tangan di depan Naruto. Tapi melihat ciri-ciri Naruto yang Kakashi jelaskan tadi, entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke nyeri, sesak rasanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto seperti itu? Itulah yang Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan kembali keruanganku. Aku duluan, Sasuke. Jangan lupa lekas masuk kelas jika bel berbunyi." Guru bermasker itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, ya Sasuke. Memangnya kau bisa membaca buku terbalik begitu?" dan setelahnya Kakashi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tampang yang sulit di jelaskan.

'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Oh, Sasuke kau sama kacaunya dengan Naruto. Bahkan lebih parah.

**—xxxx—**

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan tidur di dalam kelas!" sebuah penghapus melayang mengenai kepala pirang sang bocah Uzumaki—membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah, hadir sensei!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri.

"HAHAHAHA," Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto.

'Usuratonkachi' pikir Sasuke.

"Ini bukan saatnya absen, Uzumaki!" ucap Yamato-Sensei, guru Sastra.

"Ah, maaf Sensei." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Ia malu sekali telah bertingkah konyol.

"Kalau begitu kau baca dialog drama bagian tokoh kedua! Bicara dengan intonasi yang baik! Jika tidak, Sensei akan menghukummu!" ancam Yamato-Sensei. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau bagian tokoh pertama," lanjutnya.

Si bocah pirang alias Naruto terkejut mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana ini? Naruto tiba-tiba gugup. Apalagi dramanya adalah… Huaaa rasanya ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya sekarang juga.

Drama percintaan yang mengisahkan seorang Pangeran yang egois, dan seorang Putri yang sangat mencintainya.

"Aku memang egois, wahai Putriku." Sasuke mulai berbicara.

Mulut Naruto terasa beku. Seakan-akan dialog tersebut terasa nyata. Argh, apa yang Naruto pikirkan! Ini kan hanya drama di dalam buku!

"Aku telah melukaimu." lanjut Sasuke. Bocah raven itu benar-benar menjiwai tokoh Pangeran yang ia perankan.

Inilah saatnya Naruto, kau harus berbicara.

"Kau telah di jodohkan wahai Pangeran. Putri miskin seperti diriku tak akan pernah pantas di sebut Putri."

"Tak bisakah tersampaikan lagi wahai Putriku? Perasaanku padamu?"

"Bukankah perasaanku inilah yang tak tersampaikan? Aku bukan Putri yang sesuai derajatmu wahai Pangeran."

Seluruh penghuni kelas lima itu tercengang mendengar dialog antara Sasuke dan Naruto itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar mendalami sekali.

"Aku bukanlah seorang Pangeran jika tak berani egois."

"Pergilah Pangeran. Pergilah padanya. Ia adalah jodoh yang telah di tetapkan oleh kedua orang tuamu yang sangat kau muliakan. Terlukapun, aku tak apa. Asal kau bahagia."

Entah kenapa raut wajah bocah pirang itu terlihat sedih, atau mungkin karena terlalu menjiwai perannya sebagai putri, eh?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tahta sekarang. Aku emang egois wahai Putriku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa wahai Pangeran?"

Lama tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat penghuni kelas sedikit resah.

'Si teme itu tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat itu! Itu akan memalukan harga dirinya sebagai Uchi—'

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

—ha'

Naruto terkejut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja mulai memanas. Karena si bocah raven itu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menatap wajah Naruto! Sasuke memandang Naruto! Oh Tuhan… rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu seperti menari-nari di dalam tubuh Naruto—siap menerbangkan hatinya.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita memulai hidup baru. Bukan sebagai Pangeran atau Putri. Karena aku mencintaimu." lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"…"

Ups! Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi?

Seketika Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan setelahnya, bocah pirang itu keluar dari kelas secepatnya. Semua penghuni kelas tersebut terkejut dengan apa yang di katakana Naruto—termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

'Si dobe itu bisa-bisanya salah bicara! Atau jangan-jangan…'

"Itu pernyataan cinta ya?" Tanya seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang panjang.

Seketika membuat Sasuke dan lainnya terkejut.

"Yeah! Tentu saja itu pernyataan cinta! Benar-benar semangat masa muda!" kini si alis tebal yang beraksi.

"Naruto cinta Sasuke!"

"Naruto berani sekali ya?"

Murid-murid mulai riuh.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Naruto cinta padamu lho!"

"Naruto pasti jadi Uke,"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang mulai membicarakan dirinya dan juga Naruto, tentunya.

"SEMUANYA HARAP TENANG!"

Suara Yamato-Sensei berhasil membungkam para penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Permisi Yamato-Sensei," sapa seorang guru berambut bob, tidak lupa dengan senyum pepsodentnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guy-Sensei.

"Ah, ada apa Guy-Sensei?" tanya Yamato-Sensei ramah.

"Tidak, hanya ingin membertahukan sesuatu untuk pelajaran olahraga besok." jawab Guy-Sensei.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silahkan!" ucap Yamato-Sensei

"Ehem! Selamat siang anak-anakku yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda!" seru Guy-Sensei semangat.

"Siang Sensei..."

"Baiklah! Saya akan memberitahukan tentang olahraga kita besok pagi! Kita semua akan pergi ke kolam renang Namikaze! Tentu saja karena besok kita akan latihan renang selama sehari penuh!"

"Eeeeeehhhh...!"

"Hahaha siapkan sesuatu yang yang kalian butuhkan! Kalian tahu kan kalau kolam renang itu dekat dengan pantai Konoha? Maka dari itu setelah latihan renang, dan sudah Sensei nilai latihannya, kita semua akan berjalan-jalan ke pantai Konoha! Sensei dengar, di sana ada cafe yang baru di buka lho! Dan malamnya akan ada pesta kembang api. Kalian bisa bersenang-senang!"

"YYEEEEYY!" seluruh murid-murid kelas lima itu bersorak riang. Ah, Guy-Sensei memang guru yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, itu saja pesan Sensei. Selamat menikmati masa muda kalian!" ucap Guy-Sensei lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang mulai riuh itu.

**—xxxx—**

"Tidak! Aku salah bicara! Tapi kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, hah? Kenapa aku harus menyebut nama Sasuke di akhir kalimat?" Naruto meremas bahkan sampai mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan. Untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar jeritan suaranya, karena ia hanya sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa lidahnya tidak mau menuruti perkataannya? Kenapa harus kaliamat itu yang dia katakan? Naruto malu sekali.

"Teme..." Naruto ingin menangis rasanya. Bocah pirang itu menyelimuti dirinya, benar saat ini ia berada di ruangan kesehatan. Setelah ia berlari dengan perasaan kacau, ia menabrak Nona Kurenai sang dokter sekolah, tak di pungkiri lagi jika Nona Kurenai sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya bisa berbohong—mengatakan bahwa ia merasa pusing, dan tidak enak badan. Mau tidak mau Nona Kurenai mengajak si bocah pirang keruangannya. Setelahnya, dokter muda itu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?" Naruto akhirnya menangis di dalam selimutnya.

Apakah 'I just wanna say i love you' sudah tidak berlaku lagi?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
><strong>

Moshi-moshi...!

Siapa yang masih ingat fic ini? :D *kayaknya gag ada deh, coz udah belumutan* XD#plak

Lama tidak berjumpa ya? :D *curcol*

Ya ampun... Setelah saya lulus SMA akhirnya chapter empat terselesaikan juga. ^^**  
><strong>

Maaf ya masih bersambung, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal terkuak semuanya, janji deh SasuNaru bakal baikan dan mereka akan menceritakan kebenaran masing-masing ^^

Makasih untuk semuanya yang telah me-review fanfic ini sebelumnya...

**Ashahi Kagari-kun, Akasuna no Aruta, sasunaru4ever, NaluNaluNalu, Rose, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, ayako, Satsuki Naruhi, Narsasaita Anjani  
><strong>

Hontou ni Arigato Minna! XD *peluk satu-satu*

Kalau begitu... See you next time (^_^)/

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Terima FLAME, asalkan membangun.  
><strong>

**n(_ _)n**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai...! Akhirnya Chapter 5 UPDATE JUGA XD

Mksih banyak ya! Coz masih review fanfic ini ^^

Ok... Ini balasan reviewnya :D

**Momo**: Mksih y udah review ^^ lain kali log in dong :)

**linda sisilia**: Thnks sudah review ^^ Ini udah lanjut kok :) log in dong ^^

**Namikaze Narita-chan**: Arigato udah review! :) Ini udah lanjut kok hehehe... aduh di panggil Senpai segala, jadi malu ^^a wkwkwk

OK! MARI MULAI CERITANYA ^^

**X0X0X **

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own them.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Just Wanna Say I Love You © Uzumaki Shieru**

**WARNING: OOC, Shonen-Ai, Boy x Boy**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, KALAU PERLU TEKAN TOMBOL BACK! ^^**

.

.

.

'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke'

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu melintas di pikiran Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini di sekolah. Dan setelah insiden tadi, ia terus-terusan saja memikirkan Naruto. Dan bodohnya, kenapa ia tak mencari Naruto? Ah, mungkin ia juga mulai malu menatap si bocah pirang itu.

'Apakah ini cinta?' pikir Sasuke

"Sasuke. Makan malam sudah siap," ujar sang Kakak yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oh, iya! Sebenarnya yang memasak hari ini bukan Kakak lho! Tapi di jamin lebih enak dari apa yang kau rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya," Itachi tersenyum senang.

"Memang siapa? Kenapa Aniki tidak bilang kalau ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah kita? Masak pula?"

"Oh, aku pikir kau serius belajar, jadi aku tidak mengganggumu. Tumben kau bertanya, biasanya kau tidak peduli."

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi siapa orang itu?"

"Deidara."

—xxxx—

"Naru sayang, besok tidak usah sekolah ya? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat," ujar wanita berambut merah panjang yang ternyata Ibu Naruto—Uzumaki Kushina.

"Tidak bisa Kaa-san, besok ada praktek olahraga." Ucap Naruto mengelak untuk di khawatirkan. "Malam ini aku cepat tidur. Aku lelah, butuh istirahat." Naruto menyelimuti dirinya.

"Makan malam dulu Naru. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kushina mengusap kepala anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Kiba mentraktirku makan ramen di Ichiraku."

"Kiba? Kenapa tidak bersama Sasuke?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu.

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Kami tidak bertengkar kok, Kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Ya sudah, selamat tidur sayang." Kushina mengecup singkat puncak kepala Naruto, lalu beranjak keluar.

"Satu hari tanpa melihat Sasuke, sudah membuatku rindu berat, Kaa-san." Gumam Naruto.

—xxxx—

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak kan sup tomatnya?" tanya Itachi

"Ya, ini enak sekali." Sasuke terkejut dengan rasa masakan yang di masak oleh orang yang bernama Deidara itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Deidara, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Cuma bedanya Deidara berambut panjang dan tak memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Dia juga seorang wanita.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian senang, un." Deidara tersenyum manis.

"Deidara bercita-cita sebagai Koki. Setelah lulus, dia akan melanjutkan ke Universitas kuliner di Suna." ujar Itachi.

"Ah, pasti aku bakal merindukanmu Itachi-chan~"

Tiba-tiba wajah Itachi bersemu merah.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kalian ini ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia heran melihat tingkah kedua orang di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke? Apa si keriput ini tidak pernah cerita padamu, un?"

'Keriput?'

"Maaf Dei-chan. Adikku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal itu." Itachi tertawa renyah.

"Ah, tidak mungkin! Naruto saja sudah jatuh cinta saat masih kelas satu SD lho, un!"

"Uhuk!"

Ah, Itachi tersedak.

"Ah, Itachi-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Deidara menyodorkan segelas air pada Itachi—atau mungkin kekasihnya itu.

"Hhaaahh... aku tidak jadi mati." ujar Itachi lega.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Deidara barusan. Apa tadi dia menyebut nama Naruto?

"Naruto? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi, siapa tahu hanya namanya saja yang sama. Belum tentu orangnya sama kan? Di dunia ini nama Naruto itu banyak.

"Naruto itu sepupuku, un. Saat dia masih kecil, aku suka sekali mengajaknya bermain. Mungkin sekarang dia seusia denganmu, Sasuke. " jawab Deidara.

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan Naruto yang jatuh cinta saat usia sekecil itu?" Itachi menyahut.

"Saat di ulang tahunnya yang ke lima, aku memberikan hadiah kotak musik berbentuk bulat. Haha seharusnya aku memberikannya mainan robot-robotan saja, un! Tapi dia itu begitu menggemaskan seperti anak perempuan. Jadi aku memberikannya mainan itu, un. Dia selalu menjaga mainan itu sampai dia mulai duduk di kelas satu SD. Sampai akhirnya..."

"Akhirnya?" Sasuke dan Itachi berucap bersamaan.

"Mainannya hilang, dan di temukan oleh seseorang yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta, un."

'Deg'

Entah kenapa dada Sasuke seperti di tusuk sesuatu saat mendengar ucapan Deidara tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang sangat familiar mengalirkan perasaannya. Tetapi sesuatu itu tidak bisa ia ingat sama sekali.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Padahal ceritanya seru lho!" sahut Itachi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." ucap Sasuke lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, dan melanjutkan acara makannya bersama Deidara.

"Itachi, kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap adikmu itu, un?"

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Hanya itu."

—xxxx—

Sakit. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang rasanya begitu penting. Tapi kenapa ingatan itu tak bisa keluar dari pikirannya? Rasanya seperti De Ja Vu, di mana saat Sasuke mengingat dirinya bersama Naruto di pantai Konoha. Saat itu ada anak perempuan yang menangis, kehilangan mainannya, dan entah kenapa saat menemukan benda bulat di bawah kakinya itu, membuat dia yakin bahwa itulah yang di cari anak perempuan tersebut. Sasuke seperti memiliki insting yang kuat, dan bahkan ada sesuatu ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya saat itu. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja lupa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu juga pertanyaan aneh Kakashi muncul. Si guru mesum itu bertanya kapan, di mana, bagaimana, apa, dan lain-lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Sasuke memang menjawabnya, tapi perasaannya seperti sudah mengenal Naruto lamaaaa sekali. Bahkan rasa-rasanya Naruto sangat special di hatinya.

Flashback

"Sasuke, sebenarnya semua yang ada pada mimpimu itu adalah kenyataan."

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan sang Kakak.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak biasa, membuat memori-memori yang penting dalam otakmu menghilang. Kau memang masih mengingat keluargamu, saudaramu. Tapi kata dokter, kau kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Tapi mungkin karena dulu kau masih kecil, itu tidak akan jadi masalah." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Aniki berbohong soal penyakitku?" Sasuke menatap serius pada sang Kakak.

"Sasuke, ini demi kebaikan hidupmu. Kau dulu masih sangat kecil, otakmu tak akan menerima dengan baik jika orang-orang memberitahumu hal yang sebenarnya."

"Aku masih ingat Aniki, kau dulu berkata bahwa aku baru saja tidur panjang seperti halnya beruang? Kau tega sekali, Aniki. Benar, dulu aku bodoh karena mudah di bohongi olehmu."

Itachi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Itu supaya kau tidak phobia terhadap segala sesuatu yang dulu menimpamu. Aku ingin kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang berani, Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini."

Flashback End

"Ukh..." Sasuke meringis memegangi kepalanya, ia memijit pelipisnya, mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya.

'Kenapa menangis?'

'Mainanku hilang'

"Akh..." Sasuke meremas rambutnya.

'Aniki! Aku punya teman balu lho! Nanti akan ku ajak ke lumah!'

'Nanti aku belitahu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau aku punya teman balu!'

'Kakashi! Dia temanku! Aku menyukainya!'

"Aaakkhh..."

Sakit. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah. Sasuke tidak tahan.

'Namanya Ujumaki Nalluto dan aku menyukainya'

"AAARRRGGGGGHHH...!"

Itachi dan Deidara terkejut mendengar suara teriakan tersebut. Mereka berdua melesat menuju kamar Sasuke. Itu suara teriakan Sasuke! Dan pasti Sasuke dalam bahaya!

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi. Betapa terkejutnya saat Itachi melihat sang adik menggeliat tidak karuan di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat.

"Aniki! Tolong! Kepalaku Sakit! Aku tidak tahan!"

Itachi begitu cemas melihat Sasuke yang begitu tersiksa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua tubuhnya terasa bergetar.

"Aku ingat, dulu dokter pernah berkata bahwa ingatan penting akan muncul kembali dan akan membunuh Sasuke." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan bergetar.

Deidara menggertakkan giginya

"SASUKE! KAU HARUS SADAR! SADARLAH BODOH! KUASAI DIRIMU!" Deidara menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Akh...!" Sasuke mulai berusaha menguasai dirinya—seakan menuruti perkataan Deidara.

"Itachi! Telepon nomor ini sekarang, dia dokter pribadiku. Cepat!" perintah Deidara.

Dan secepat kilat Itachi menyambar ponsel Deidara, dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

'Sasuke kuatkan dirimu' batin Itachi

Dan setelah lelah menguasai diri, akhirnya Sasuke pingsan.

—xxxx—

"Adik anda hanya kelelahan. Dia terlalu keras berpikir. Benturan yang dulu mencelakakan ingatannya, membuat mentalnya lemah. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik, dia bocah yang kuat." ujar sang dokter.

Itachi dan Deidara hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Obat yang saya suntikan hanya akan mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Adik anda seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat. Ini resep obatnya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Ah, iya. Saat saya suntik, bocah ini menggumamkan sesuatu beberapa kali. Kalau tidak salah, ia mengucapkan nama seseorang."

"Siapa dok?"

"Um... Kalau tidak salah. Naruto?"

Itachi dan Deidara saling bertukar pandang. Terkejut dengan ucapan sang dokter.

—xxxx—

Naruto... Ah, kini aku ingat. Naruto adalah temanku. Teman yang sangat special, dan aku menyukainya.

Naruto...

Maafkan aku...

Karena telah melupakanmu...

.

Mata onyx itu terbuka, ia mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya tidak sakit lagi, perasaannya juga begitu ringan. Damai...

Di lihatnya jam wekernya, masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Di edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya, dan mendapati kepala Anikinya yang tertidur di kasurnya. Sasuke mengusap kepala sang Kakak, pasti Kakaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya ya? Entah kenapa Sasuke benar-benar merasa tenang. Mungkin karena ia lega...

Lega karena mimpi indahnya.

"Ung..." Itachi menggerakkan kepalanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya. Di angkatnya kepalanya, dan melihat sang Adik tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou," sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ini di mana?" tanya Itachi yang belum sepenuhnya pulih jiwanya.

"Ini di kamarku." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi terkejut. "Ah! Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke? Syukurlah~" Itachi tiba-tiba memeluk sang Adik.

"Lepaskan Aniki, aku mau sekolah."

"Eh, kau tidak boleh sekolah! Kau harus istirahat di rumah! Pokoknya tidak boleeeehh~"

"Aku sudah sehat, Aniki. Ada praktek olahraga di sekolah. Sekalian jalan-jalan ke pantai Konoha."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

"Kau pikir aku anak TK?"

"Ah, bukaaan~ maksudku aku akan mengajak Deidara-chan. Kan katanya di sana ada cafe yang baru di buka. Pasti maidnya cantik-cantik,"

"Kau bisa mati karena Deidara-nee cemburu. Baka Aniki. Ngomong-ngomong mana Deidara-nee?"

"Dia tidur di kamarku. Aku melarangnya pulang, karena sudah terlalu malam."

"Begitu."

—xxxx—

"Ayo Naruto! Cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" seru Kiba

"Tunggu! H-hei!"

"Ah, siapa suruh kau telat bangun!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Jam wekerku mati tau!"

"Kenapa tidak Ibumu yang membangunkanmu?"

"Kaa-san tiba-tiba saja pergi dan meninggalkan catatan di atas meja makan."

"Kalau begitu kita lomba lari sampai ke kelas."

"Kau akan kalah, Inuzuka!"

—xxxx—

"Sasuke, tolong berikan buku ini pada Kakashi-Sensei ya!" ucap Guy-Sensei.

Sasuke mengambil buku yang lumayan setebal novel itu. Sebenarnya buku apa itu? Jangan-jangan tidak ada bedanya dengan Icha-Icha Paradise yang Kakashi baca.

'Bruk'

Baru saja Sasuke melangkah keluar di depan pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya—membuat orang itu terjatuh, dan Sasuke hanya mundur beberapa langkah saja.

"Aw~ kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Tak punya mata ya?" ringis suara cempreng yang sangat Sasuke kenali.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu." ucap Sasuke

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu, di pandangi orang di depannya itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah. Ah, jadi teringat yang kemarin. Betapa memalukannya dirinya.

"Aku..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Kiba menarik dirinya.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau terjatuh! Tapi lumayan juga kau bisa lari secepat itu. Tak ku sangka." ucap bocah bertato tersebut, "Ayo masuk!" Kiba menarik tangan Naruto dan melewati Sasuke di pintu kelas. Sekejab, mata mereka berpapasan. Mata biru dan onyx.

—xxxx—

'Pluk'

"Ini buku dari Guy-Sensei." Sasuke meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja Kakashi-Sensei.

"Ah, terima kasih Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Salam sama Naruto ya!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang baru saja berbalik melangkah keluar, terkejut dengan seruan Kakashi barusan. Di pandangi guru bermasker itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Seharusnya kau tidak akan lupa dengan teman specialmu itu, kan?" Kakashi masih tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke seakan mengerti. "Aku tidak lupa. Dia begitu penting." jawab Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruangan guru mesum itu.

Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan jawaban murid kesayangannya itu. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum lega.

"Kau sudah ingat ya bocah?"

'Kakashi-Sensei! Ini teman baluku! Namanya Ujumaki Nalluto! Aku menyukainya!'

'Wah, Naruto dari kelas 1-D ya? Perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasnya Sasuke'

'Yolochiku Kakachi-Cencei!'

'Wah, kau manis sekali ya Naruto? Pantas Sasuke menyukaimu'

'Jangan menggodanya Kakashi! Atau kubunuh kau!'

"Hahaha," Kakashi tertawa renyah saat mengingat kenangan itu. Dulu Sasuke suka sekali bercerita tentang Naruto padanya. Bocah raven itu selalu menceritakan hari-harinya bersama bocah pirang yang mulai menarik perhatiannya. Hingga suatu hari Sasuke berkata serius kalau Naruto adalah teman berharganya, yang selalu membuat diri bocah raven itu menjadi sosok Sasuke, bukan seorang Uchiha yang selalu di bangga-banggakan murid-murid lainnya karena kejeniusannya. Sasuke menjadi lebih hidup setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Kakashi tahu, bahwa Sasuke amat menyayangi dan melindungi Naruto. Tapi setelah insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa ingatan bocah raven itu, membuat Sasuke lupa akan kenangannya bersama Naruto. Bocah raven itu malah bersikap dingin pada Naruto, bahkan tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah kelas selama tiga tahun—membuat Naruto menyerah pada kenyataan.

Kakashi sangat mengerti akan perasaan Naruto yang sangat kehilangan temannya, sahabatnya, jiwanya, orang yang sangat terpenting baginya. Bocah pirang itu pasti sangatlah menderita selama ini. Naruto bahkan memilih diam, dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Selama ini, Naruto tak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri tak akan kuat jika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto yang dulu begitu kecil. Entahlah... Kakashi berpikir, mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu—memulai kembali ikatan mereka yang pernah putus. Mungkin Sasuke akan belajar mengenal Naruto, berteman dengannya, dan menyayanginya seperti dulu. Ya, hari-hari itu memang akan jadi kenyataan. Seperti halnya tahun ini—saat mereka berdua di pertemukan kembali. Dengan sengaja Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke menjadi guru privat bagi Naruto, ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan mereka berdua selama ini. Entah bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang, yang pasti menurut Kakashi, bocah pirang itu masih mengharapkan Sasuke seperti dulu meskipun rasanya sudah berbeda dan tak akan sama.

Kedua makhluk bertolak belakang itu memang sedang bertengkar, tapi Kakashi berharap agar mereka berbaikan kembali. Saling mengungkapkan sesuatu yang selalu mereka pendam-pendam. Meskipun Sasuke pernah lupa pada Naruto, bocah raven itu sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Di lihat dari sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini aneh. Sungguh, seorang Uchiha selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, tapi kalau mengenai Naruto, bukanlah sikap tenang yang ia pikul. Bahkan walaupun Sasuke berusaha untuk menyembunyikan, semuanya terasa terlihat bagi Kakashi.

—xxxx—

"Wooaaaaa~ besar sekali kolamnyaaaa~" komentar murid-murid.

Akhirnya kelas 5 sampai juga di kolam Namikaze. Banyak pengunjung yang berenang di sana—terutama anak-anak sekolah. Ada lima kolam dalam satu ruangan tersebut. Kolam pertama dan kedua untuk orang dewasa, kolam ketiga dan keempat khusus untuk anak sekolahan, dan yang kelima khusus untuk anak-anak kecil yang masih di bawah umur.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sebelum kita berenang, kita mulai pemanasan dulu ya! Ayo semua berbaris!" seru Guy-Sensei memberi intruksi.

"Hoi, Nar! Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Kiba. Setahunya, Naruto itu tidak bisa berenang. Bahkan sempat phobia gara-gara bocah pirang itu pernah tenggelam di laut.

"Aku bisa tahu!" seru Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Kiba. Ia tak mau di remehkan.

"Bukan begitu~ sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Kiba sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu. Memang sih, tadi pagi bocah pirang itu sehat-sehat saja, tapi entah kenapa atau cuma perasaan Kiba, ia melihat Naruto kelihatan tidak begitu baik. Bocah pirang itu sedikit pucat, dan...lelah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dari pada bertanya-tanya terus, lebih baik diam.

"Ayo kita mulai pemanasan! Tangan di pinggang, gerakan kepala kalian! Satu, dua! Satu, dua..."

"Uuoooo...! Benar-benar semangat masa muda!" seru Lee dengan membaranya. Seluruh murid kelas 5 hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah guru dan murid itu. Ah..., benar-benar pemandagan yang tak biasa.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sensei akan memanggil kalian satu persatu ya! Bagi yang tak bisa berenang, kalian hanya berdiri di kolam, mencelupkan wajah, dan menahan nafas selama beberapa menit. Paham?"

"YA!" sahut seluruh murid-murid.

"Kalau begitu, Sensei akan memanggil lima orang dulu! Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ya, Sensei."seorang berambut nanas maju ke depan.

"Rock Lee?"

"Selalu hadir dengan semangat masa muda!"

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"Maaf Sensei, saya tidak bisa berenang." ujar bocah gemuk yang bernama Chouji itu.

"Ya, langsung saja kau turun ke kolam renang, dan berdiri di sana."

"Baik, Sensei!"

"HEI...! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan sentuh Hinata sembarangan!"

Seruan itu membuat Guy-Sensei dan lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja dia terpeleset." ujar bocah bertato segitiga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

"Hei, hei... ada apa ini, Neji?" Guy-Sensei mencoba menghentikan suasana panas itu.

"Dia seenaknya saja menyentuh Hinata-Hime! Dia kira dia siapa?" Neji terlihat marah.

"I-ini Cuma salah paham, Neji-nii." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kau diam saja! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini!" Neji pun melayangkan tinjunya pada sosok Kiba yang pertahanannya cukup lemah.

"Hentikan!"

'BUAK'

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak para murid perempuan.

Kiba yang terhempas jauh, tapi tak merasakan pukulan dari sang Hyuga. Mendadak matanya membulat saat melihat Narutolah yang terkena pukulan tersebut. Ternyata sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di wajahnya, Naruto telah mendorongnya—menggantikan dirinya.

"K-kau! Mau sok pahlawan, hah?" Neji merasa amat marah, karena yang di pukulinya bukanlah Kiba melainkan si bocah pirang alias Naruto. Di remasnya tubuh Naruto, dan di pukulnya lagi, hingga Naruto terlempas ke sisi kolam.

"Kalian semua hentikan!" seru Guy-Sensei.

Neji pura-pura tuli, seakan tak mendengar teriakan Guy-Sensei. Saat di lihatnya Naruto bangkit, Neji malah menjorong Naruto ke kolam.

"Mati saja kau!" seru Neji yang sudah gelap mata.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kiba histeris.

.

Keram...

Kakiku terasa keram...

Tak bisa di gerakkan.

Tolong...

Siapa saja...

TOLONG AKUUUUUU...!

'BRUSH'

Seluruh murid terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja bocah Uchiha menceburkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang tenggelam. Kiba yang baru saja ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, tercengang karena langkahnya kedahuluan si bocah raven itu. Dia menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Cepat minggir!" seru Sasuke yang membawa Naruto bersamanya. Di baringkannya tubuh Naruto di tepi kolam, tubuh bocah itu terasa lemah dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke yang amat cemas, segera menekan dada Naruto berkali-kali. Berharap agar Naruto sadar.

"Ayolah dobe! Bangun!" seru Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya! Naruto sama sekali tak merespon. Dengan perasaan kacau, Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto. Memompa nafasnya, agar si dobenya memuntahkan isi air di dalam tubuhnya dan tersadar.

Pemandangan yang tak biasa itu membuat murid-murid lainnya berteriak histeris. Ada yang senang, malu, jijik, dan lain-lain. Entah kenapa Guy-Sensei hanya bisa mematung.

"Uhuk!"

Ah, akhirnya Naruto tersadar juga.

Sasuke yang bernafas tidak karuan itu memandang Naruto. "Dobe..." ujarnya tersenyum. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa Naruto tidak apa-apa.

Mata Naruto yang sayu-sayu memandang wajah Sasuke. Nafasnya kembang kempis mulai teratur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, bocah pirang itu menutup matanya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur." ucap Sasuke

"Lebih baik di bawa keruangan kesehatan," ucap Guy-Sensei. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Bocah raven itu lalu membopong tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu ini, Hyuga." Sasuke memandang tajam pada Neji. Entah kenapa Neji tidak bisa membalas perkataan sang Uchiha, perasaan bersalah mulai menguasai hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Inuzuka?"

Kiba menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut, ternyata si rambut nanas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru. Terima kasih..."

"Neji memang keterlaluan," ujar Shikamaru. "Naruto memang sahabat yang baik ya... dia rela melindungimu lho..." Shikamaru yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kiba, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan arah penglihatan Kiba yang lurus ke depan sana—memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Aku... tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang Uchiha," ucap Kiba—yang dapat di dengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa... itu bukti kekuatan cinta." ujar Shikamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang bingung. Bocah bertato segitiga itu menghela nafas...

Mungkin... memang benar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru.

Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke pada Naruto, bocah raven itu hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang juga memiliki perasaan.

Sepertinya Kiba juga harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. Gara-gara melindungi dirinya, Naruto jadi terluka.

Mungkin hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto akan membaik setelah ini. Kiba tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ok Fanfic ini masih bersambung... *plak**  
><strong>

REVIEW YA! (^^)/


End file.
